


No more secrets

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Lito tells Hernando about the cluster, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «"Dani! Chiama ambulanza!" sente Hernando urlare."No, non posso andare all'ospedale. Dobbiamo andare a Londra." sussurra Lito. "Ti spiegherò ogni cosa, te lo prometto."[...]Il tragitto da casa all’aeroporto è sembrato infinito agli occhi di Lito, sempre più nervoso: cosa succederà loro adesso? Come farà a spiegare a Hernando e Dani quello che sta succedendo? Gli crederanno?»





	No more secrets

Paura.  
  
Rabbia.  
  
Dolore.  
  
  
Sono queste le emozioni che in questo momento prova Lito, insieme agli altri sette sensate.  
  
  
Paura per tutto quello che Whispers potrebbe fare a Wolfgang, e che sta già facendo.  
Paura che arrivi a qualcun altro di loro.  
Paura che arrivi alle loro famiglie e ai loro cari.  
  
  
Prova rabbia per essere impotente, per non poter subito salvare l'amico, per dover permettere che continui ad essere torturato e che continui a soffrire.  
Rabbia per tutto quello che quel figlio di puttana sta facendo a Wolfgang, così come a Raoul e a chissà quanti altri sensate prima di loro, torturando loro e i loro cluster, prima di ucciderli tutti.   
  
  
Prova anche dolore.  
Lo stesso dolore fisico che prova Wolfgang, ma anche il dolore emotivo che prova Kala, che ha visto l'uomo che ama venire catturato sotto i propri occhi, e che lo sta distruggendo tanto quanto quello dell'uomo.  
  
  
Prova tutte queste emozioni, tutte le emozioni delle sette persone a cui è legato, contemporaneamente.   
  
  
Nell'ultimo anno ha imparato a convivere con tutte queste voci, ad abituarsi a questo mix di emozioni, riuscendo a vivere normalmente la vita quotidiana -quasi sempre, almeno, facendo ogni tanto qualche brutta figura davanti alla gente che vede solamente un uomo parlare da solo o ridere mentre cammina-.   
  
  
Adesso però, riuscire a comportarsi normalmente nonostante senta le continue scosse elettriche che deve sopportare Wolfagang, è impossibile.  
  
  
La prima volta che le ha sentito, poco più di un'ora dall'aver ricevuto la notizia da una Kala sconvolta al cluster era del tutto impreparato.  
È crollato a terra, vittima delle scosse, paralizzato dal dolore.  
Sono passati diversi minuti, forse più di mezz’ora, prima che riuscisse ad alzarsi, ringraziando il fatto che Hernando e Dani siano usciti presto per comprare alcune cose.  
  
  
Raggiunge lentamente il bagno, alla disperata ricerca degli antidolorifici.  
Trovatili, ne ingerisce diverse pillole, sperando facciano presto effetto.  
  
Dopo pochi secondi però, vede Wolfgang al riflesso dello specchio.  
  
Si volta lentamente, notando il viso pieno di sangue dell'uomo ed incrociando il suo sguardo, così diverso da quello duro eppure gentile a cui è abituato.  
'Aiutami.' sembra dire.  
  
E vorrebbe veramente aiutarlo, farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di salvarlo, ma non può.  
  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non ne ha il tempo, perché sente un'altra scossa, più forte delle altre, che lo fa crollare a terra.  
  
  
Tutto è sfocato.  
  
  
Sente delle urla, lontane, ma l'unica cosa che riesce a sentire chiaramente è il dolore che prova al petto.  
  
  
"Dani! Chiama ambulanza! Chiama l'ambulanza ti prego!"  sente Hernando urlare.  
Hernando? Quando è tornato?  
  
Sente il proprio compagno stringerlo a sé.  
  
"No non posso andare all'ospedale." cerca di dire.  
  
"Cosa stai dicendo?" domanda l'uomo, abbracciandolo e cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
  
"Dobbiamo andare a Londra." ripete Lito, cercando di respirare nonostante il forte dolore.  
  
"Ma cosa ti sta succedendo amore?" domanda ancora Hernando preoccupato, non capendo perché il proprio compagno sia a terra e abbia il viso coperto di sangue.   
  
"Dobbiamo andare a Londra." ripete Lito, questa volta con un tono di voce più alto, sospirando dolorosamente. "Ti spiegherò ogni cosa, te lo prometto. Dobbiamo andare a Londra però, subito." aggiunge, cercando di alzarsi.  
  
"Cosa stai dicendo? Cosa sta succedendo?" domanda Hernando, aiutando l'uomo ad alzarsi e sorreggendolo.  
  
"Hernando, devi fidarti di me." sussurra, tra un sospiro e l'altro.  
  
"Lito..." sussurra l'uomo, preoccupato per la sua salute.   
  
"Hernando, ti fidi di me?" domanda fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
"Certo che mi fido di te amore!" risponde l'uomo.  
  
"Allora prepara le valige."  
  
  
Hernando fissa per qualche minuto l'uomo tra le sue braccia, ancora troppo debole per stare in piedi da solo.   
  
"Okay, ma mi devi una spiegazione più che convincente." sospira.  
  
"Grazie." sussurra Lito, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
  
"Adesso andiamo a darci una ripulita, okay?" sussurra il compagno, accompagnandolo nella doccia. "Andrà tutto bene, qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo."  
  
  
Lito vorrebbe credergli, davvero.  
Ma sa che quello che li aspetta a Londra è tutto il contrario di 'bene'.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Dopo essersi lavati, hanno preparato in fretta le valige, prenotando i primi tre voli disponibili per Londra.  
Tre, perché Dani si è rifiutata di rimanere a casa e lasciarli andare da soli, dopo quello che ha visto pochi minuti prima.   
  
  
"Lito, sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?" domanda Riley, seguendo l'uomo giù per le scale.   
  
"È pericoloso per loro venire con te a Londra, forse starebbero più al sicuro qui in Messico." aggiunge Capheus.  
  
"E rischiare che gli succeda qualcosa mentre Lito è quasi dall'altra parte del mondo? No, è meglio così." interviene Kala.  
  
"Se stanno con noi però le probabilità che succeda loro qualcosa sono più alte." osserva Will.   
  
"Ma li proteggeremo. Proteggeremo loro e Amanita, e anche tutti quelli che sono rimasti a casa." interviene Nomi, ponendo fine alla discussione.  
  
  
Il tragitto da casa all’aeroporto è sembrato infinito agli occhi di Lito, sempre più nervoso: cosa succederà loro adesso? La BPO sa già i nomi del resto della cerchia? Riusciranno a salvare Wolfgang? Come farà a spiegare a Hernando e Dani quello che sta succedendo? Gli crederanno?  
  
  
  
Dopo aver pagato il tassista e effettuato il check- in, decidono di sedersi in un posto appartato, così da poter parlare tranquillamente senza troppe orecchie indiscrete.  
  
  
"L'imbarco inizierà fra 25 minuti." li avvisa Lito.  
  
"Il nostro fra 40." interviene Nomi, mentre si affretta ad uscire di casa. "Come ti senti?" gli domanda. Sa già la risposta, ma a volte esprimere i propri sentimenti ad alta voce aiuta a fare chiarezza.  
  
"In ansia." sospira l'uomo.  
  
"Andrà tutto bene. Lui ti ama tantissimo e Dani ha rinunciato a tutto per stare con voi, non c'è nessun motivo per cui non ti debbano credere." lo tranquillizza la donna, sedendosi al suo fianco. "Vuoi che resto qui con te?"  
  
"No, è una cosa che devo fare da solo." sospira l'uomo.  
  
"Okay. Ma per qualsiasi cosa chiamami." sorride la donna abbracciandolo, prima di tornare dalla propria fidanzata.  
  
  
"Lito?" lo chiama Dani. "Con chi stai parlando?" domanda preoccupata.  
  
"Io..." sussurra, pensando che non può più mentire. Non _vuole_ più mentire. "C'è una cosa che non vi ho detto. Una cosa molto importante, che mi è successa poco più di un anno fa e che ha cambiato la mia vita."  
  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" domanda Hernando, non capendo.  
  
"Non so come dirlo senza darvi l'impressione di star delirando, e vorrei aver avuto più tempo per preparare come è cosa dirvi, ma non c'è tempo e ho bisogno che adesso ascoltate tutto quello che ho da dire." risponde, ridendo nervosamente.  
  
"Okay." annuiscono entrambi.  
  
"Hernando... Ti ricordi quando l'anno scorso ho avuto quella crisi in auto?"  
  
"Quando sei rimasto bloccato nel traffico, mentre piangevi perché sicuro di avere un tumore allo stomaco?" cerca di ricordare l'uomo.  
  
"Sì. Ricordi che ti ho detto di vedere seduta accanto a me una donna coreana che piangeva?" domanda dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui ha cercato di riordinare le idee.  
  
"Lo ricordo. Ma perché questo è importante?" domanda l'uomo, non capendo.  
  
"Perchè non era solo un delirio o allucinazione."  
  
"Cosa stai dicendo? Non sto capen-"  
  
"Vedo delle persone Hernando." lo interrompe Lito, e fra di loro cala il silenzio. Okay, forse non è stato il miglior modo di iniziare, pensa. "Non vedo delle persone a caso, non sempre almeno, ma sette persone con cui sono legato come da un filo invisibile. Sette persone che vivono in diverse parti del mondo, che non avevo mai visto prima e con cui non ho nulla in comune, se non la data di nascita e la donna che ci ha resi quello che siamo."  
  
"Sei stato adottato?" domanda Dani, rimasta fin'ora in silenzio.   
  
"No." sorride Lito. "Ma si potrebbe dire che ho una seconda madre, Angelica, che mi ha reso quello che sono, collegandomi per così dire con gli altri sette persone e dando vita così alla nostra cerchia."  
  
"Reso quello che sei? Collegandovi? Cerchia? Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?" domanda Hernando non capendo, facendo sospirare il compagno.  
  
"Ricordi che ci hanno fatto studiare l'evoluzione dell'uomo, dall'inizio fino a quando si è evoluto nell'homo sapiens?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Quello che nessuno sa è che dopo essersi evoluto nell'homo sapiens una piccola parte di sapiens si è evoluta nell'homo sensorium. Erano degli uomini che non avevano bisogno di parlare, perché erano collegati mentalmente ad altri. Riuscivano così a comunicare e anche ad aiutarsi a sopravvivere, grazie alla forza degli altri, potendo essere al fianco l'uno dell'altro nonostante fossero diverse miglia lontani. Quando l'homo sapiens ha scoperto dell’esistenza di quest’altra specie di esseri umani, ha iniziato a dargli la caccia, portando lo quasi all’estinzione. Ora non so bene il resto della storia ma, da quello che siamo riusciti a capire, l'homo sensorium è riuscito a sopravvivere, seppur in netta minoranza. E-"  
  
"Mi stai dicendo che non apparteniamo alla stessa razza? Che appartieni a un'altra razza di esseri umani?" lo interrompe scettico il fidanzato.  
  
"Sì." risponde Lito. "Cioè non è proprio un'altra specie, siamo sempre esseri umani. Siamo semplicemente diversi, più evoluti. Si può dire che siamo una sottospecie, penso." aggiunge calando lo sguardo.  
  
"Non so che dire, è..." sussurra l'uomo, cercando di assimilare le informazioni.  
  
"È magnifico!" esclama Dani, fin'ora rimasta in silenzio. "Sapevo che era impossibile che riuscissi a mettere K.O. Joaquin in quel modo, o che ci facessi entrare nel palazzo collegando quei fili in così poco tempo. Sei stato aiutato da qualcuno?" domanda eccitata.  
  
"Sì." sorride Lito, felice della sua reazione e del fatto che abbia notato quei particolari. "È stato Wolfagang."  
  
"Chi è Wolfagang? Uno della tua cerchia?" domanda Dani sempre più eccitata.  
  
"Sì, abita in Germania. Mi ha aiutato tante volte, ed è proprio per lui che stiamo partendo." sorride tristemente.  
  
"Perchè quell'espressione?" domanda la donna. "Gli è successo qualcosa?"  
  
"C'entra qualcosa con quello che è successo prima in bagno?" interviene Hernando, serio.  
  
"Sì." annuisce Lito, e racconta loro della BPO e di quando lo scorso anno abbia catturato Riley. Racconta di come lui e tutti gli altri abbiano aiutato Will a salvarla, che però ha guardato negli occhi Whispers, l'uomo più malvagio che abbiano conosciuto. Spiega loro come la coppia sia riuscita a fuggire, dovendo però rinunciare ad avere una vita normale. Racconta poi di Lila, donna misteriosa entrata nella vita di Wolfagang, e di come l'abbia venduto a Whispers dopo che lui si è rifiutato di allenarsi con lei e fare affari insieme. Cerca di spiegargli il dolore provato quando è stato catturato e poi dopo, quando veniva torturato per sapere i loro nomi, e che sono tutti in pericolo adesso.  
Ed è mentre parla che sente un'altra fitta al petto, che gli impedisce di respirare.  
  
"Lito!" esclamano Hernando e Dani, afferrandolo ed impedendogli di cadere.  
  
"Amore va tutto bene, sei qui con me. Sei al sicuro." sussurra accarezzandolo, fino a quando il respiro dell'uomo non si regolarizza.  
  
"Sto bene. Sto bene." ripete, rialzandosi e passando una mano fra i capelli.  
  
"Cos'è successo? Stanno facendo del male a Wolfgang?" domanda Dani, preoccupata, e Lito si limita ad annuire.  
  
"Non puoi continuare a stare così. Non c'è nulla che blocchi questi legami?" prova a domandare Hernando, preoccupato per la salute del compagno.  
  
"Sì, c'è qualcosa. Sono dei bloccanti, Will e Riley li hanno già presi prima, e Kala ne ha ricreati abbastanza per tutti noi." risponde Lito, adesso seduto al fianco della donna e accarezzandole la mano, cercando di tranquillizzarla. "Andrà tutto bene, lo salveremo." cerca di confortarla.  
  
"Con chi parli?" domanda Hernando, quasi sussurrando, mentre osserva l'uomo parlare col vuoto e sembra che... gli stia facendo una carezza?  
  
"Con Kala. Vive in India ed è già sull'aereo, e sta soffrendo più di tutti noi perché è innamorata di Wolfagang, e sapere che stia soffrendo così tanto le spezza il cuore." sussurra, e mentre la donna appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla lui la stringe a sé.  
  
"Non immagino quanto stia soffrendo in questo momento.." sussurra Dani, con gli occhi lucidi. "Dille che faremo di tutto per aiutarla."  
  
"Grazie." sussurra Kala. "È davvero gentile da parte tua."  
  
"Ti ringrazia, e dice che è un gesto davvero gentile." ripete Lito, facendo da tramite.   
  
"È qui?" domanda guardandosi attorno.   
  
Lito annuisce. "E alla mia destra."  
  
"Kala i bloccanti sono al sicuro?" domanda Will, appena apparso.  
  
"Sì, sono alcuni nello zaino e gli altri nella valigia che ho imbarcato."  
  
"Okay, appena saremo tutti insieme prenderemo tutti una pillola." sussurra sedendosi al suo fianco, parlando più con sé stesso che con loro, ripetendosi mentalmente il piano. "Dove siamo?"  
  
"In Messico. Stiamo aspettando di fare l'imbarco." risponde Lito.  
  
"Oh." sussurra il poliziotto. "L'hai già detto loro?" domanda, guardando il compagno e l'amica dell'uomo.  
  
"Sì. L'hanno presa piuttosto bene, Dani almeno." sorride Lito.   
  
"Ha bisogno del tempo, non è una cosa semplice da digerire." interviene Riley osservando Hernando che sembra fissarlo, ma che in realtà fissa il vuoto.  
  
"Non vorrei interrompervi, ma hanno iniziato l'imbarco." sussurra Dani, già alzata.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Durante il volo Dani ha riempito Lito di domande a cui l'uomo si è sforzato di rispondere, a volte ridendo, mentre Hernando si è limitato ad ascoltare in silenzio.  
  
È solo quando stanno aspettando le valigie nel carrello degli arrivi, che fa la prima domanda.  
  
"Perchè non ce l'hai detto prima? Perché non _me_ lo hai detto prima?" domanda. "Pensavo che ti fidarsi di me, che non ci fossero segreti tra di noi."  
  
"È così! Io mi fido di te."  
  
"E allora perché hai tenuto questo segreto per più di un anno?"   
  
"Perchè avevo paura, okay? Avevo paura di quello che stava succedendo. Vedevo persone che non c'erano fisicamente, vedevo posti in cui non ero mai stato... Pensavo di star impazzendo. Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo, come potevo spiegartelo?" risponde tutto d'un fiato. "Avevo paura di perderti. _Ho_ paura di perderti. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita Hernando. Mi sei stato accanto nei momenti belli e in quelli brutti, anche quando tutti se ne sono andati. Non volevo spaventarti e fare uscire anche te dalla mia vita, e non voglio che succeda neanche adesso. Ma non posso più tenerti nascosta questa parte di me."  
  
Hernando fissa l'uomo negli occhi, trovandovi la determinazione ma anche la passione che lo hanno fatto innamorare di lui.  
  
Gli crede.  
Crede a tutto quello che gli ha detto, non ha nessun motivo per pensare che sia improvvisamente impazzito.  
  
Gli si è aperto un nuovo mondo davanti, di cui l'uomo che ama fa parte.  
E adesso ha paura di perderlo, ha paura di trovarlo di nuovo per terra quasi privo di sensi, sofferente.  
  
Fanno parte di due specie diverse, è vero, ma questo non cambia nulla, non cambia l'amore che prova nei confronti dell'uomo, né il modo in cui lo vede.  
  
  
"Devi promettermi due cose." rompe il silenzio dopo diversi minuti, mentre aspettano Dani fuori dai bagni.  
  
"Dimmi." risponde subito il compagno.  
  
"Devi promettermi che starai attento, non voglio che tu venga catturato e... E che ti facciano provare in prima persona quel dolore."   
  
"Te lo prometto. Non permetterò a nessuno di allontanarmi da te e da Dani." annuisce solennemente Lito. "E ho ancora il mio primo film Hollywoodiano da girare, quindi..." aggiunge ridendo, facendo sorridere il compagno.   
  
"Devi promettermi che gliela farete pagare a quel Whispers, Jonas e tutti gli stronzi e bastardi come lui." sussurra, cercando di contenere la rabbia.  
  
"Te lo prometto." sussurra Lito, ripensando a come Will sia diventato dipendente dalla droga pur di impedirgli di controllarlo e arrivare a tutti loro, pensa a Riley che ha dovuto rinunciare a tutto per aiutarlo, pensa a Wolfgang, pensa a Raoul e a quello che ha subito come chissà quanti prima di lui.  
  
  
"Ho un'ultima richiesta da farti." sussurra Hernando dopo qualche minuto, avvicinandosi all'uomo. "Promettimi che non ci saranno più segreti fra di noi. Niente più segreti, di nessun tipo."  
  
"Okay." sussurra Lito. La verità è che potrebbe promettergli anche di portargli la luna, perché farebbe di tutto per renderlo felice ed averlo al proprio fianco.  
  
"Okay?" domanda Hernando, sorpreso dalla velocità della risposta.  
  
"Okay." ripete Lito, stringendolo a sé e azzerando le distanze, baciandolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno sensates!   
> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa OS dopo aver visto l'ultimo episodio -non mi sono ancora ripresa twt- ma l'ho finita solo ieri.   
> È stata una sfida per me, descrivere il legame tra Lito e gli altri sensates, e vorrei sapere i vostri pareri -qui o su twitter, il nick é lo stesso-, sapere se vi è piaciuta o se avete notato qualcosa di sbagliato o in cui debba migliorare.  
> In ogni caso, grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui~ ♡  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Hiddlesthug.


End file.
